Question: Convert $9\ \dfrac{16}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${9}\ {\dfrac{16}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{16}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{261}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{261}{29}} + {\dfrac{16}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{261}{29}} + {\dfrac{16}{29}} = \dfrac{277}{29}$